


Wrapped in a Bow

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Delayed Orgasm, Frilly things are worn by Dipper, Kind of Rough Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Valentine's Day smut and fluff, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: Not usually up for the kind of sex Bill likes to have, Dipper takes a magic pill to help get in the mood for his boyfriend on Valentine's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I've been having a garbage time lately but I knew I should put SOMETHING out for Valentine's Day. I didn't edit this because I couldn't, so sorry for errors and stuff.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!~

Late into the night was always when Bill would sneak over to Dipper’s apartment. It was two or three in the morning when he could go unseen by anyone who might spread rumors in the small town, which would lead to his unapproving grunkles to learn of their relationship. Which, in turn, would lead to them hunting Bill down and probably trying to banish him to some lame dimension.

He made sure to glance around, checking over his shoulder almost every time he climbed a stair. It was weird being the one paranoid but he didn’t mind being cautious for Dipper’s sake since he would get the brunt of things from his family.

Not seeing anyone around, Bill used his key to slip into Dipper’s apartment, closing the door quietly behind himself. Immediately he noticed a blanket of heat in the living room but didn’t see Dipper sitting on the couch watching TV like he usually would be.

“He must’ve gone to bed already. Lame,” Bill sighed. He made his way down the hall to Dipper’s room, the heat growing thicker and thicker as he walked. “Dipper? You need to turn down th-” A note on Dipper’s door made Bill pause and he squinted to read the small, hurried handwriting.

 

_Bill, I wanted to make Valentine’s day special and I know I’m usually not on the same page as you sexually, so I took some magic love potion pill thing that’s supposed to up my sex drive for a few hours. I don’t know if I took too much or if it’s just really strong, but I feel it kicking in already and I’m becoming an incoherent mess. Hurry over and take care of me. I left this because I probably won’t be up for explaining. Just come in my room already, stop reading this._

 

Reading the letter made the heat of the house start to sink into Bill’s flesh, digging down to his bones and forcing him to excitedly open the door to his boyfriend’s room.

The lights were off but small candles were lit on Dipper’s bookshelf, giving the steamy room a dim, yellow glow. Everything was cleaned up for once, the clothes all put away, the desk organized and not covered in empty soda cans or crumpled up papers. To top off the look, Dipper had even put rose petals around the room, covering the floor as if it had snowed flower petals.

On the bed was Dipper, writhing around in a mess of red, silky blankets and sheets. He was wearing a leather harness that looked to be leashed to the frame under the bed and his hands were cuffed above his head, though they weren’t tied to anything. His legs were covered by fishnets that went up to his thigh, the tops hugging them tightly enough that he didn’t need a garter belt.

The brunet’s mouth was hung open as he sucked in air, his cheeks a bright pink and gibberish spilling from his lips between low moans and gasps. He clearly hadn’t heard Bill come in and a blindfold was blocking him from seeing anything.

Quietly, Bill stepped over to the bed, unable to stop himself from smiling down at his hot and bothered boyfriend. On the harness, right in the middle of his chest, was a small, yellow bow that Bill couldn’t help but snicker at.

“My sweet Pine Tree, you wrapped yourself up just for me?” He made sure to use a deep and breathy voice, knowing by his reaction that it made Dipper want him even more. Bill crawled onto the bed and sat between Dipper’s legs, pushing them aside so that he had enough room to move. “This is such a sweet surprise,” he hummed as he ran his hands from Dipper’s knees down his thighs.

Dipper whined and arched his back, his hips bucking against the mattress. “P-please, please, please, Bill- I n-need, please. Been like this- too long. S-starting- hurt.”

“Right, of course. I’ve made you wait too long, I’m sorry Sapling.” Bill leaned forward and kissed Dipper’s cheek, one hand working on getting his jeans open.

“Don’t get naked, just _please_ fuck me, god please,” the brunet pleaded.

“Working on it,” Bill chuckled. Being so excited made Bill fumble a little, but he was finally able to get them pulled down enough so that his already hard cock was free. He sat up and grabbed Dipper’s dick, his hand getting coated in the large amount of precum that had accumulated during the brunet’s time waiting. A small pool of it was on his stomach, dripping down his sides onto the bed. “You’ve made a mess,” Bill said as he started to pump his hand.

Dipper cried out in relief and rolled his hips into his hand. His moans grew louder and while Bill tried to ease some of Dipper’s frustration, he used his free hand to get some of the precum to slick his fingers up. Once they were coated in the warm, sticky substance, Bill pushed two of them inside of his boyfriend and relished in the sounds it caused him to make.

“A-anything you want. We can do an-anything,” Dipper panted out. He moved his hips especially hard into Bill’s hands, another loud moan forcing its way out.

A million ideas ran through Bill’s head with the okay to do whatever. He could finally do all the things he was into that made Dipper cringe when he mentioned them. _Or,_ he could let his boyfriend enjoy himself and focus on helping him through his kind of dumb decision to take magical Viagra.

He could still have fun with it, though.

Sticking in a third finger, Bill moved his hand a bit harshly and groaned when Dipper cried out at the action.

“S-so close, Bill, k-keep-” Dipper grew tight around Bill’s fingers, but before he could cum, Bill slowed to a quick stop and moved his hands away. “N-no! Bill! Please!”

“Just wait. The only way to get this magic out of your system is to have an awesome orgasm and you need lots of build up. Luckily you have me around,” he said smugly. Using his magic, Bill called on his, what he liked to call, helping hands. The tendrils that came from underneath the bed grabbed Dipper by the ankles, around the waist, and yanked up on the cuffs to keep his hands in place.

The one around his waist lifted him slightly so that Bill didn’t have to lean forward too much to line himself up with Dipper’s ass.

“Bill, please, fuck me, god just-” He arched his back against the tendril and whined, trying to coax Bill to help him.

Gathering more of the precum to coat his own dick, Bill ignored the brunet’s please until he was ready to fuck him. When he finally did push into his boyfriend, they both gasped and tensed. Dipper was unbelievably tight and hot and Bill could feel his body tensing for the orgasm it knew was going to happen.

Despite how much he wanted to fuck Dipper into the mattress, Bill pulled himself back slowly, moving forward again before he pulled all the way out. He kept an agonizingly slow pace that was making both of them pant and whine, but he knew he actually did need to make Dipper have a fantastic orgasm to make the magic stop doing its thing.

When he started to move his hips a little faster, Bill grabbed Dipper’s cock again and lightly ran his thumb over the tip, his thumb immediately getting covered in precum. Even though he was fucking Dipper, Bill felt his body start to fight against him to do something about his own lack of orgasm.

“Little longer,” he breathed, mostly to himself. It didn’t hurt that it reassured Dipper as well, who was an absolute melted mess against Bill and his tendrils. The room had become so hot that they were both sweating and Bill felt his mouth start to dry up. He was thanking himself for choosing to wear a T-shirt instead of a flannel that day.

Licking his lips, Bill tried to focus on the salty flavor of them rather than how close he was getting to blowing his load. He had started to move his hips faster, building up to the pace he wanted to finish at. With more of the precum on his free hand, Bill put his hand down between them and started to wiggle two of them in with his cock.

“Bill! Th-that’s too much! I c-can’t-!” Dipper struggled against the tendrils and gasped when Bill’s fingers curled inside of him.

“What was that?” Bill laughed. “You want me to take them out?”

“No!” He cried out. “Don’t, Bill, I’m so- ah- so close!”

The brunet’s body tensed and Bill slammed his hips forward, harshly pounding into him while jerking the hand on his cock and wiggling the fingers inside of Dipper. He hunched forward and his eyes rolled back as he felt his own orgasm crash over him, an intense tingling sensation making his skin crawl pleasantly as he emptied into his boyfriend before he felt himself go numb.

Dipper didn't seem to be able to make any noise when he came, his body growing stiff with his mouth hung open and head tilted back. When he relaxed again, he started to breathe heavily and tried to tiredly fight against the tendrils. “Le-let me out. I n-need to move around.”

Gently, Bill made the tendrils let him go and move away, setting his boyfriend on the bed while he pulled up his pants. His clothes were soaked in sweat, but he could change later. He kneeled beside Dipper and took the blindfold off. “You okay?”

“I’m _amazing,_ ” he laughed breathlessly. “But I’m never doing that again.” His voice was rough and he cleared his throat to try and smooth it out. “I’m so thirsty.”

Bill gently patted his thigh and got off the bed. “Can you clean yourself up, or should I help you do that before I go get us water? You’ve got cum all over your chest.”

He looked down at himself and sighed. “Eh, I’ll be okay in a second. I-I… I figured you’d be rougher with me. N-not that this wasn’t perfect, but I figured if you had the green light…”

Rolling his eyes, Bill sat on the edge of the bed and started to help Dipper take the fishnet thigh highs off. “If I had gone straight to the stuff I’m into, you would have gotten _hurt._ We can’t just up and do wild kinky things without working up to it.” He tossed the fishnets to the floor and laughed at the rose petals still all over the floor. “Besides, you put a lot of effort and thought into this, and I... _appreciate_ it. I figured I’d just help you through this for tonight and enjoy ourselves.”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip. “Thanks… Bill that’s very sweet. I-I, uh…” He gulped and pulled himself up against the headboard, not minding that the mess on his chest was getting on the sheets. “I l-lo-o-” He cleared his throat again and looked away from the blond.

Bill looked away too and stared at a candle. They hadn’t said that they loved each other yet and he knew Dipper well enough to know that the brunet probably thought to say it would be to scare Bill away.

“I l-l-love you too,” he mocked.

“What?” Dipper snapped his focus back to Bill. “You love me?” He whispered.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t know much about love, but I’m pretty confident that I feel it for you. All that butterflies in my throat and stuff, right?”

Dipper wheezed and huffed when his throat proved to be too dry to laugh. “They’re in your stomach, but yeah. Th-that.”

Standing up, Bill blew a kiss at Dipper and sauntered to the door, taking his T-shirt off and tossing it on the floor before opening the door and letting cooler air into the room. “I’ll be here to give you awesome orgasms for the rest of your life. If you want.”

“Definitely. I definitely want that,” Dipper nodded eagerly.

“Perfect. I’ll be right back with lots of water and to open windows.”

“‘Kay. I love you,” he said more confidently.

Bill paused in the hall and smiled back at Dipper. “Love you too, Pine Tree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much loved <3


End file.
